


Friends and Enemies

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garen finally hooked up with Jarvan; unfortunately it wasn't a healthy relationship. Darius takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Garen sighed at the creak in his muscles, rubbing his right shoulder in pain. As things had progressed with Jarvan, he had grown more and more demanding. At first, Garen had been excited at finally having his best friend approach him for sex. He quickly realized it was his mistake; Jarvan was intensely possessive and often treated Garen's regular activities with suspicion.

He walked the halls of the institute, returning to his room after a match.

“You've been nursing that shoulder since before the match began, Demacia. Maybe you should visit a healer,” The comment was followed up with a derisive laugh.

“Still performed better than you did, Darius,” Garen turned to face the Hand of Noxus in the hallway.

“You do realize you don't technically control your own actions on the Rift, right Garen? Because if it had been solely up to me, I'd have dunked on you the first time got too close to our tower.”

“Hey, any time you want a one-on-one, Darius, I'd be happy to oblige.”

Darius took three quick steps forward, catching Garen's right shoulder, squeezing tightly and easily taking Garen down to the ground. Garen was unable to hide the wince from the pain.

“I'm telling you, Garen. Go see a healer.”

Garen began to swing with his left hand, but Darius blocked and squeezed harder on his right. He looked at Garen when it bled a bit through his shirt.

“I dislike fighting my enemies on uneven terms. Do something about this, then I will happily teach you a lesson,” Darius released him now and stood back up, starting to walk away.

Hissing at the once more open wound, Garen sat up using his left hand to help himself stand up. He walked to his room, stripping off his shirt and tending the wound.

 

The truth was, the injury was an accident; That's what Garen told himself at any rate. The night before, things were getting steamy between him and Jarvan, when Jarvan pushed him back a bit too hard. Garen tripped, then slammed into the side table with his right shoulder, gashing out a large bit of skin. It would have been easy to write off the whole instance as an accident, if it hadn't been for Jarvan's unusual response to the injury. His eyes were wide in fascination and he was even reaching out to touch it when he suddenly seemed to return to reality and rushed to grab bandages. Jarvan bandaged him up with an intensely gentle touch.

They then had sex, Jarvan holding him close, clawing Garen's back up as he fucked Jarvan. The wound throbbed in agony, protesting to the muscle use as Garen quickened his pace to meet Jarvan's demands. Jarvan cried out in pleasure as he came, Garen's own orgasm quick to follow.

He pulled Jarvan into his arms after they finished, Jarvan kissing him.

“I'm sorry, Garen, I didn't mean to...”

“It's fine, Jarvan. Just rest...”

But the next morning, Jarvan seemed edgy.

“Are you planning to go to see a healer?”

“I was thinking it might be a good idea. It hurts quite a bit.”

“I don't want people to start asking questions,” He gestured to Garen's back, covered in little scratches.

“I doubt anyone would care, least of all the healers...”

Jarvan pulled him into a hug, “Please, I'll let you take it easy, just don't go...”

Garen found himself agreeing and Jarvan helped him redo the bandages.

 

The wound looked monstrous, but it was clear to see it was trying to heal. Garen sighed as he wrapped it once more. Then he left to go to Jarvan's room, aware their scheduled meeting time was only minutes away.

 

Fate was against him, because the next day on the Rift he was once again face-to-face with Darius. He had hardly finished walking to his usual spot before Darius was talking.

“You didn't go,” Darius said flatly, noting how he favored his left arm.

“It doesn't matter, more a puppet than a person here on the Rift.”

Darius rushed forward in that instance, slamming his axe into Garen's right arm. Garen screamed as the blood hemorrhaged forth.

“It's just no fun this way, Garen.”

Garen swung in a circle, landing a hit across Darius' armor. It continued like this, both bound to follow their Summoner's commands.

The match began to turn in Darius' team's favor as things progressed. Forced all the way to their final two towers, Garen and his team did their best to fend off the opposing team. But it was obvious the battle was soon to be over.

Darius, though low on health charged Garen, leaping up and slamming him once more in the shoulder with his axe. It split down him, and he died in agony once more as the match ended.

“You disgust me,” He heard Darius say in the ebbing darkness.

 

Garen tried to shake the pain in his shoulder, now amplified from the ghost of memories in the match as he walked down the hall. He didn't make it far, before a hand clamped down on his right shoulder.

“Let's go,” Darius growled.

Showing some serious will, Garen shook his shoulder out of Darius' grip. “I'm not going anywhere with you.”

“You can either walk your own damn self to the infirmary or I can kick the living shit out of you and drag you there. Your call.”

“I am not going anywhere with you, Noxus scum.”

Darius hooked him from the right; as the momentum moved Garen left, he clamped his hand onto Garen's right shoulder and twisted while squeezing. Garen cried out in pain, but followed with an uppercut with his left. Darius took the hit, then kneed Garen in the stomach, using his injured shoulder to fold him into the blow. After which, he stepped back to let Garen fall; He dug a heel into Garen's shoulder, blood pouring from the injury, staining yet another shirt.

“Get up, Garen.”

Garen hissed in pain, but allowed Darius to haul him up; He didn't fight him the whole way to the infirmary wing.

 

Darius waited outside while the healers did their thing. When Garen exited, Darius nodded his head, the change in Garen's stance enough for him to tell him Garen was healed.

“That's better. Now I can feel good about killing you on the battlefield.”

Garen did not thank him as he turned to head to Jarvan's room; He was late.

 

Jarvan's door was open and he quite literally jumped from his stupor as Garen entered, closing the door behind him.

“Why are you late?”

“I had to visit the infirmary.”

“Why?”

“I opened the wound again and it needed to be treated.”

“How did you do that?”

Garen sighed, “Probably, something stupid I did during training. I just noticed it was oozing and I knew it needed to be taken care of. It's not a big deal Jarvan, no one even asked how I got it.”

Jarvan was on his feet, noting the stain on Garen's shirt.   
“This seems like a lot of blood... Who were you training with?”

Garen realized that no matter what he said now, his training partner would likely lose his job. Jarvan could easily check to see who he sparred with this morning. He answered honestly, and then kissed Jarvan.

“It wasn't his fault, though. I should have known my limits.”

But Jarvan was no longer listening to him, sliding Garen's shirt up and over his head. The wound had been too deep to not leave at least a small scar, and Jarvan traced the it with his finger. He then pushed Garen around to see his back; no marks were left there at all.

Jarvan clawed down his back and then kissed his neck; it quickly turned into a painful sucking action, guaranteed to bruise. Jarvan repeated this several times in various places, Garen bleeding slowly from the scratches. Garen stood in silence, never sure what his role was in Jarvan's life. He felt hollowed out and used. Then Jarvan turned him around and pulled him into the bed.

Garen fucked him that night as he did almost every night out of duty. It wasn't that he didn't love Jarvan; Garen knew he did. It was just that Garen knew Jarvan didn't love him in return.

 

And it was in this strange mood that the next morning, Garen found himself at Darius' door.

Darius opened it and did not look pleased to see Garen.

“It is far too early in the morning for me to kick your ass.”

“I'll make sure to choose an afternoon for when I kill you then.”

They stood there in silence for a minute, both staring each other down.

“Alright, Garen. You came to my door, so if you have something to say, get around to it.”

“I...” Garen began, trying to find his words. “Wanted to say thank you.”

Darius glared in return, “I thought you were only physically injured.”

Garen's posture shifted ever so slightly, readying for a fight. He rolled his shoulders and turned to leave.

“Who did it, Garen?”

“Who did what, Darius?” Garen asked, turning back.

“The injury. It wasn't in the right place to be from sparring, and it was far too deep, unless you Demacian's spar with actual blades. Which I somehow doubt,” He smiled smugly to himself. “If I were to wager a guess, I'd say you let someone do it to you. I'm going to go ahead and say that if right now, you were to take off your shirt you'd be covered in bruises, so who are you letting do this to you?”

“Why would you give two fucks?”

Darius grabbed Garen by the shirt and hauled him into his room, slamming the door closed. He then proceeded to pull Garen's shirt up. His entire chest and back were a cross-hatching of scratches with intermittent bruises.

“Are you fucking this person, or do you just let them bleed you daily?”

Garen seethed in rage, swinging his fist to connect with Darius' face. Darius was able to defend and followed with a hook into Garen's stomach.

“Come on, Garen, just answer the question.”

Garen was trembling in anger; “Why does it matter, Darius? You pissed that someone else gets to hurt me first?”

“Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying.”

He hadn't expected Darius to agree with him, but it didn't matter. The punch he swung this time connected with Darius' lip. Darius headbutted Garen in response; Garen folded, falling to one knee.

“No, this person has crawled into your mind and has made you weak. I won't stand for it. Stand up, Garen.”

Garen struggled to stand; Darius dropped to his own knees hauling Garen forward to kiss him.

“You want someone to fuck you rough and hard, come here first Garen. Stop going to whoever destroys your spirit. I'll only use your body.”

Darius kissed him again for emphasis, and Garen just tired of his life, kissed back. Darius found himself laughing into the kiss.

Soon the two were stripping off each others clothes, stumbling into the bed. Darius traced a few of the lines of the scratches along Garen's chest.

“There is no way these were done in the heat of the moment. These were intentional and meant to mark you, nothing more. Why even bother doing this?”

Garen stayed silent, but reached out to pull Darius into another kiss. Darius kissed him passionately, their erections rubbing against each other.

Grabbing some lotion, Darius returned, pushing Garen's legs apart. He sat between Garen's legs and poured the cream out on his hands; He then slid a finger into Garen. Darius watched Garen's face as he groaned at the sensation.

He added another finger, then lubed his own dick, sliding into Garen. Garen hissed at the sensation; Darius didn't move.

“Are you okay?”  
Garen nodded.

“No, say you're okay.”

“I-I'm okay.”

Darius then began to move slowly, Garen making little uncomfortable noises.

“Relax, Garen...”

Garen tried to focus on something else to make him relax, but it was Darius who got him there by stroking his penis up and down. Then Darius hit upon Garen's prostate.

“Aah!” Garen moaned in pleasure.

Darius now knowing he was rubbing all the right places, quickened his pace. Garen wasn't loud per se, but he did let Darius hear his pleasure.

Garen made no sound when he came, body tense, mouth open as if he were unable to breath. The sight made Darius come seconds later.

Darius pulled out and laid beside Garen. As the afterglow subsided, the reality of what had just happened washed over Garen. He sat up and went to the bathroom to wash; There was a fine shake in his hands as he moved.

“It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, Garen. He doesn't have to know unless you tell him.”

“How...” Garen whispered, watching the tremor in his hands. He then quickly pulled on all of his clothes and left.

 

Garen headed to the training field, wanting the physical exertion to purge what had just happened from his mind. His luck was truly shit; Jarvan had not only fired his previous sparring partner, but was in the field waiting for him.

“I thought you usually came here first thing. I had no idea I'd beat you here.”

Garen swallowed hard, “Lux needed to talk to me about something.” He prayed he could reach Lux before Jarvan could.

Jarvan nodded slowly at the information. “Family first,” And he was smiling in a way that appeared kind. “Shall we get to it?”

He tossed a wooden sword to Garen and the two squared off on the field. Garen finally had a stroke of luck because just as they were wrapping up he had a summons to the Rift; Lux was to run mid on his team. Garen could have cried at the serendipity.

“Hey, Garen!” Lux said as they met at the store on the Rift. “What have you been up to? I never see you at the college lately.”

“Training and the like,” He smiled, bumping her in the shoulder affectionately. “Can you do me a big favor, sis?”

“Anything,” She smiled at him.

“If... Jarvan asks you about what I was doing this morning, can you tell him we were catching up together?”

Lux laughed, and looked at Garen with a little sly smile. “Sure, Garen, anything you need.”

Garen couldn't help but hug her now. “You're the best.”

“Oh, I know,” She responded, hugging him in return.

 

That night, Jarvan wanted to tie him up; Garen wasn't really one for bondage, but he agreed, laying on his back and letting Jarvan tie him to the headboard. He then followed it up by blind folding him. Garen felt his stomach sink.

The first touch of hot wax made Garen shout in pain. “What are you doing?”  
“Should I have gagged you, too?”

Garen shut his mouth, complaints dying in his throat. It was not pleasurable and he didn't even know what to do.

Jarvan eventually gave him head to get him excited, then climbed on top of Garen and took Garen inside him. He rode Garen until he came, then stopped moving, Garen still hard in him; he pulled off to Garen's groan of protest. He then stroked Garen with his hand till he came, but didn't untie him.

“I spoke to Lux today,” Jarvan began. Garen fought away the urge to flinch. “She told me you two were catching up this morning. She told me the story of how you first learned of her powers. Why didn't you tell me you were the one that discovered her abilities?”

It was a really trivial thing, Garen realized. It was over such a trivial thing that Jarvan had responded in this manner. It dawned on him that he was afraid of Jarvan.

“I-I didn't discover her abilities... She already knew about them and showed me... I just told our parents...”

Jarvan made a noise in his throat, and curled up to Garen's side.

“Can you untie me now?”

“If you insist,” And Jarvan finally undid his bonds. Garen took the blindfold off himself, and looked down. There were burns littered all over his body, wax clear and dry over each one.

 

It took a long time to clean off the next morning, but Jarvan didn't stick around to help. He had meetings and other things to catch up on, apparently.

Garen looked at himself in the mirror. The burns, the bruises, the scratches; He looked like a some sort of masochist. He dressed himself quickly, picking an outfit with a high collar and long sleeves. When had his life gotten so out of control?

 

After training, Garen headed back to his room to shower instead of going to the shared ones where the other men would see him. Darius was returning from a summoning from the Rift; Garen tried to avert his eyes, but Darius was already walking straight to him.

Darius walked right up to him, and grabbed Garen's chin to force him to look him in the eye.

“Leave him,” He said, then let Garen go and continued on his way.

 

Things continued to be shit between him and Jarvan for the next few weeks. Then Jarvan punched him.

“Why didn't you block?” Jarvan asked in anger.

“Why did you hit me?” Garen responded, holding his arms to his side though he could feel them tense for a fight.

“Dammit, Garen, why didn't you block?” Jarvan was shaking Garen now. Garen clamped his hands onto Jarvan's wrists, forcing him back.

“No, Jarvan. Why did you hit me?”

Jarvan kicked him in the shins hard; Garen fell to his knees. Jarvan followed up by kicking him in the stomach. Garen doubled over.

“Why didn't you block me?”

Garen didn't respond, Darius' words ringing in his mind. Jarvan kicked him again, then grew tired of it.

“Just leave, Garen.”

It took considerable effort, but Garen stood up, and left.

 

Garen was dizzy and felt sick, but he walked back to his room.

Darius was at his door, leaning against it.

“My timing is impeccable,” Darius stepped forward to assist him. He pulled Garen forward but not in the direction of his room.

“Just let me go to my room.”

“No, Garen. I'm taking you to the infirmary.”

“Just let me go.”

“No.”

Garen slumped his head in defeat; He had nothing left anymore. Darius got to drag him the whole way to the infirmary.

 

He stayed overnight there, not wanting to leave the next morning. But they shooed him out, saying he was healed and needed to get back to his daily life.

Darius was in the lobby.

They walked in silence to Garen's room; Garen unlocked the door and didn't stop Darius from coming in after him.

Darius pulled off Garen's shirt; Garen didn't stop him from doing that either. There were scars everywhere, the past burns still a bit pink.

“You're kidding me, Garen.”

He kissed Garen; Garen didn't respond.

“Garen. When we torture someone, we do it for a reason, but this has no purpose. What do you owe him?”

At the mention of torture, Garen flinched. “It's because of your people he changed. He wasn't like this before Swain...”

“Jarvan? Jarvan is doing this?”

“It's Noxus fault!” Garen punched Darius in the face. “It's your people's fault that he became this way!” Darius only let him have the one blow, immediately catching his follow-up hook.

“There's no reason you have to bare his pain, Garen,” He threw the Demacian off-balance, letting him fall to the ground. “You're a far better warrior than he could ever hope to be. You saved his damn life and owe him nothing further.”

“If I had gotten there sooner...” Garen buried his face in his hands.

“Garen, he was a prisoner of war. If your armies were to capture me, I doubt they'd leave me in much better shape. The fact that he's taking out his inadequacies on you only proves he's weak. Leave him before he takes you down with him.”

Darius pulled Garen's head out of his arms and kissed him again. Garen responded with force this time. Soon the two were rolling on the floor, tugging the rest of their clothes off. They bumped against the bed, so Darius stood and pulled Garen up. He grabbed the lube, then pushed Garen to lay on the bed. As before, he prepped him then slid inside him.

Darius grabbed Garen's hands and put them at his hips. As he began to move, Garen gripped Darius, and pulled him forward with each thrust. Garen was far more vocal this time, moaning in pleasure throughout. Darius laughed at the sounds, the noise vibrating through Garen. Garen threw his head back at the feeling, a long moan from his throat as he came, and Darius followed shortly thereafter.

Darius pulled him into a kiss as Garen began to drift off.

“Don't go back to him, Garen. Don't let him make you something you're not.”

 

Garen was up early the next morning, showering and dressing quickly. He would have left hastily as well, but Darius prevented him.

“Come to my room tonight.”

Garen reached for the door handle and Darius caught his wrist.

“This was a mistake,” Garen ground out.

“Mistakes rarely happen twice.”

“Just get your shit and get out of here.”

“Tell me you won't go back to Jarvan.”

Garen hit Darius with a force Darius hadn't expected. He felt his nose break at the contact. He brought a hand to his nose to stop the blood and used his other had to uppercut Garen. Garen stumbled backwards.

“You like the infirmary, Garen?”

“Just fucking leave me alone.”

“Your title is the Might of Demacia. Act like it.”

“What, is fucking me making Noxus proud?”

Darius hauled Garen up, pulling him close to his face.

“You're the only respectable soldier Demacia has ever produced. Watching you come unglued like a lovesick puppy has been the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed. You are better than him and you know it, too. Or you wouldn't have made the same mistake twice.”

“Get.” Garen's shaking in rage, “Out.” He twisted Darius' wrist to force him to let go, then opened the door and threw Darius into the hall.

 

When Garen finally calmed down enough to leave his room, he decided not too head to the training field; The thought of seeing Jarvan today made his skin crawl.

He walked straight to the college, finding Lux reading outside the library. He sat down beside her; She closed her book and turned to him.

“You're not gonna fill me in on what's going on, are you?” Lux smiled sadly.

“There's nothing to say,” He said, looking away.

She put a hand on top of his. “Listen, I understand, but we're family. Anything you need, ever, just find me.”

“You're supposed to rely on me, I'm the older brother.”

“I do, Garen...”

Garen sat in silence for a few moments. “Are you busy today? Want to hang out with your big brother?”

Lux stood, tucking her book into her bag. “Do I ever!”

 

It was the best day Garen had in months. Lux had all kinds of stories about how classes were going and things she had done with friends. Garen felt like he was finally breathing fresh air again.

Everything would have been perfect if he just hadn't chosen to go to his room after.

Jarvan was leaning against his door.

 

“I wanted to talk,” Jarvan began.

“There's nothing we need to talk about,” Garen responded quickly, keeping his key in his pocket.

“Listen, about... Look, I was upset about other things and just, I acted inappropriately. I'm sorry, Garen. Will you forgive me?”

Garen felt himself falling into Jarvan's eyes. All he wanted was to save Jarvan, to defend him from the world around them. He tried to shut down his urge to let Jarvan back into his life.

“It was uncalled for.”

“Garen, I'm sorry,” Jarvan put a hand on his cheek, near where he had hit him two days prior. “I should have never treated you so poorly.”

Garen lost his internal battle; He opened the door to his room and let Jarvan in. The two were fucking in no time. Jarvan did not lay a finger on him nor demand anything.

 

Things felt almost healthy for several weeks, Jarvan only being mildly edgy on what Garen did during the day. Darius saw Garen in that time, but Darius only raised an eyebrow in question and said nothing.

Sadly, the peace didn't last, Jarvan started committing little acts of aggression on him first. Pushing him forcefully up against the shower wall, letting his head collide with the tile. Biting him “unintentionally” during a blow-job. Finally, he was back to clawing him up during sex, berating him verbally the whole time. Jarvan bit and scratched him up, all the while doling out orders and insults. When Jarvan punched him this time, he cried and wailed in apology after each blow; Garen no longer attempted to stop him.

When Darius and Garen faced off at their next match, Garen's eyes were sunken from his lack of sleep, shoulders slumping in defeat. The fading black eye was still noticeable.

“I'm sincerely hopeful my summoner is a good one today, Garen. You need the shit beaten out of you. Someone needs to kick the shit out of you and not during sex.”

“Just shut up, Darius,” Garen responded, closing his eyes and shaking his head in aggravation.

“No, Garen. Wake the fuck up. The longer you stay with him, the further he will drag you down. What do you learn in that fancy Demacian college? How to put up with bullshit?”

“He needs me,” Garen said finally, taking his stance as the Summoner commanded.

“He needs a punching bag, Garen, not a person.”

 

The fight was not much different than any of the others. Garen's summoner wasn't that great, and Darius got many hits in on him, but it didn't matter in the end; Garen's team won.

Once Garen's feet hit the halls of the Institute, he started to haul ass to get to his room.

“Of all the people you should run from in this Institute, it's not me,” Darius said behind him. “I'd happily kill you on the battlefield, but this is the equivalent of home to me. You don't murder in your own home, it's Noxus code.”

“How fucking honorable,” Garen said, realizing now that more of the team was filtering from the Rift. Running now would be intensely suspicious.

He walked as normally down the hall as he could manage, Darius beside him step for step. Darius simply stood to the side as he unlocked the door, clearly intent on coming inside.

“Fuck off, Darius,” Garen said attempting to slam the door.

Darius caught it and forced it open, coming inside. He then let the door close.

“Strip.”

“Get out of my room.”

“Strip, show me the full extent of what you're willing to put up with for your prince.”

“Get out.”

“No,” Darius crossed the room, grabbing Garen by the collar with both hands and tearing apart roughly. The fabric shredded.

Large purple and yellow bruises, cuts, burns, all manners of marks coated Garen. Garen sneered at the violation of his privacy.

“Are you a masochist, Garen?”

“No,” He shook off the scraps of his shirt and swung at Darius. Darius caught his fist and twisted it down, using his elbow to break his arm.

Garen howled in pain.

“Why should I hold back, Garen? Clearly this is what you enjoy.”

Garen round housed Darius following it up with a hook from his uninjured arm. Adrenaline was keeping him in the fight; His injured arm hung at a strange angle.

“Want to know the difference between me and Jarvan, Garen? When I finish kicking your ass here, I'm going to haul you to the infirmary so you're in top shape for the next time I kick you ass. I won't disrespect you by humiliating you with no fight from you.”

Darius used his palm, catching him by his injured arm, and broke Garen's nose as Garen charged forward. Garen spun a little on his feet, then swung another hook; It landed again, smashing Darius across the cheek. He landed a kick to Darius' stomach as well.

“You have such fight in you, Garen. Why waste yourself on a piece of shit like Jarvan?”

Darius landed another uppercut, before uniting his fists to hit Garen from above. Garen fell, coughing and spitting some of his blood. He scrambled to stand, but he put weight on his broken arm, and fell again to the ground groaning in pain. The world was spinning in front of him as Darius hauled him up and once again took him to the infirmary.

 

Garen awoke in the infirmary, and closed his eyes again as soon as he saw Darius sitting next to him in a chair. He clearly had visited the healers as well, his nose unbroken once more.

“Leave him and I promise to never bother you ever again.”

“Why the fuck do you even care?”

“I've never had the privilege to fight another soldier on my level. If you die, Noxus would celebrate because we would easily run your army down without you in command. But I'd be disappointed, because I expect to kill you myself in battle one day.”

“He'll never leave me alone.”

“Oh, I expect he will. You aren't the only one fucking him, you know.”

“What?” Garen sat up now.

“I expect half of your military has fucked him at one point or another. He only likes you because you keep coming around for seconds.”

Garen felt like the world was tearing up around him; It wasn't as if he didn't know Jarvan didn't love him, but to have it spelled out so clearly hurt.

“Get him out of your life. Just stop talking to him.”

“I...”

“You don't have to put up with someone even if you love them.”

He closed his eyes and laid back down.

“You don't have to quit cold turkey, Garen. I'll happily fuck you in the interim,” Darius laughed.

“Can I just... Can I just have some privacy?”

Darius nodded, “Absolutely.” He simply turned his chair around so he was no longer facing him.

Garen laid there and felt hot tears of frustration roll down his face.

 

When he left, Darius again left at the same time. He walked him all the way to his room, Jarvan at the door once again.

Jarvan's demeanor darkened at the sight of the Noxian.

“Why is he with you?”

“It just so happens my room is in the same direction,” Darius pointed down the hall. “Do you have a problem with me walking in the halls of the Institute, prince?”

“I have a problem with breathing the same air as you, yeah.”

“Then you're going to have a lot of problems.”

They were eye to eye now; Garen felt like throwing up.

“Look, just both of you, leave. And choose opposite directions.”

“You heard him, get out of here, scum.”

“I think he asked for both us to leave, Jarvan.”

Jarvan took the first swing, Darius getting his nose broken for the second time in one day. Darius slammed his head into Jarvan's forehead. Jarvan fell to one knee.

“I have no reason to hold back on you, Jarvan,” And Darius kicked him in the head. Jarvan shook it off quickly getting back to his feet. He slammed a fist into Darius' stomach, then followed up with another strike to his face. Darius laughed and smashed Jarvan's nose in and then punched him in the jaw. Jarvan again fell, Darius kicked him in the side as he hit the floor.

Garen couldn't move; He just stood there and watched them, eyes wide.

Jarvan grabbed Dariu's ankle and brought him down to his knees. Jarvan crawled up quickly and punched Darius in the face once again. Darius laughed again, snatching the back of Jarvan's hair and smashing his face into the tile. He did it again, ensuring Jarvan was unconscious.

Darius hauled Jarvan up and left in the direction of the infirmary again. He was whistling.

 

Garen didn't leave his room all day. He paced the room until that evening he heard a knock at the door. He looked through the peephole.

It was Lux.

Garen never felt so relieved in his life and quickly opened the door.

“Garen, are you okay? Jarvan and Darius were both in the infirmary and holy shit, Darius did a number on Jarvan...”

The whole story came out as a tidal wave, Garen unable to stop himself from telling Lux. She listened, not saying a word. When he finished, hot humiliated tears were running slowly down his face, she pulled him into a hug.

“Garen, it's okay. You're okay.”

 

She took him from the Institute for several days, just letting him be away from the situation for a while. Lux even helped him find a psychologist to visit with. Garen didn't fight her on a thing, fine with enrolling in therapy.

He returned to the Institute a week later, and found Jarvan on the training field.

Jarvan didn't look pleased to see him.

“I want to talk,” Garen began as he walked up.

“I don't give a fuck, Garen. Don't speak to me again unless it's about military operations or something pertinent to my position.”

“Jarvan, I really think you have a problem...”

“No, Garen. I think you have a problem,” Jarvan stepped forward. “No one would believe me if I said you were fucking a Noxian anyway, so it doesn't matter who I tell about you and Darius. But listen, that scum will use you and then kill you at his leisure. You're more stupid than I thought.”

Garen let him walk away.

 

Darius was at the door to his room when he returned.

“So you finally did it, huh?”

“Didn't you promise to leave me alone?”

“I did,” Darius pushed off the wall and looked Garen in the eye.

They stayed that way before Garen reached in his pocket to get his key. When he opened the door, he held it open for Darius to follow. Darius laughed and let himself in.

 


	2. Finding Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue between Darius and Garen

 

The door closed, and Garen turned slowly to face Darius. Garen looked him over, then opened his mouth to speak. Darius put a hand up to stop him from saying anything.

“Don't. Don't go putting labels on things that don't need them.”

Garen nodded, then crossed the room, standing eye-to-eye for a moment before kissing Darius. They kissed for a long while, before Darius pushed their bodies together, and indicated to the bed. Sitting on the bed's edge, he watched as Garen straddled him, once again kissing him. Darius couldn't help the rumble of laughter in his throat. He slid his hands up underneath Garen's shirt and helped him remove it.

The scars that littered his body appeared so unnatural; battle wounds and Jarvan's offenses warred across Garen's body. Darius pulled off his own shirt, his own torso scarred, but in a way that looked like someone who fought often, and clearly won often. They both spent a minute just looking at one another; Darius the first to break the spell by kissing Garen on his scar over his right shoulder.

Garen shuddered.

“What a fool to not use you properly,” Darius whispered, kissing the rest of his torso. He pushed his hips up to let Garen feel him, Garen let out a small moan.

Darius undid Garen's pants, and then slid him off to stand. Garen stepped out of his pants and Darius undid his own at the same time.

Then Darius kissed him, and pushed him gently towards the bathroom.

“Let me fuck you in front of the mirror. You should see what you're worth.”

They were kissing again, stumbling across the room until Darius got him into the restroom. He turned Garen to face the mirror. Darius held his chin up, but Garen still adverted his eyes; it was harder than he thought to see himself naked in relief to Darius.

Darius squeezed his ass, and spread his legs, the lotion easily reachable on the counter. He opened the tube, put some on his fingers and then slid one into Garen. Garen gasped, and soon another finger followed.

Covering his own member in the lotion, Darius pushed into Garen. He moved slowly, admiring Garen from behind then inspecting his face in the mirror.

“Look at me,” Darius said.

Garen lifted his eyes to the mirror and at the sight it held; Garen was leaned over the counter, Darius behind him, hands on his hips. Their eyes connected and Garen felt a shiver rush through him.

“There's nothing wrong with enjoying this, Garen,” Darius said, speeding up his pace ever so slightly. Garen moaned, still looking into the mirror; seeing his own face made him look down again.

“Look at me, Garen,” He ran a finger over the marks on his back. “You should see what it looks like for someone to fuck you for pleasure and not to cause you pain.”

Their eyes met again in the mirror and Darius smirked; he wrapped a hand around Garen's dick and pumped in him time with his thrusts.

“D-Darius-” Garen moaned out when he came.

Darius quickened his pace at the sound of his name and came seconds later. He leaned over Garen to kiss his vertebrae as he softened inside him. He pulled out, then offered a hand to help take Garen back to the bed. Garen accepted, and Darius pulled him into another kiss.

Once in bed, they kissed for a while longer before Darius tiredly pulled him into a hug, signaling it was time to sleep now.

“Darius... thank you.”

“Don't mention it,” And Darius kissed him on the forehead. “Go to sleep.”

Garen nodded and drifted off; they were the best dreams he'd had in ages.

 

Things remained constant between him and Darius; Garen almost never went to Darius' room, but that didn't seem to deter the Noxian. He just showed up at Garen's door, saw if there was interest and went from there. The battles on the Rift continued and life marched along.

Until Garen was assigned to work on battle plans, training assignments, and military strategies. Garen was pleased at his superiors seeing his talents, but it meant his desk in his room quickly became covered over in highly classified Demacian secrets.

It was this change that ended up with Garen at Darius' door than the other way around.

Darius let him in, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him before asking, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“You can't come to my room for a while,” Garen answered.

“Oh? Found someone to replace me with?”

Garen massaged his temples. “I'm working on something and...”

Darius shook his head, “I get it. Country above all others. We'll meet here. I'll wait until you can show me your strategies face-to-face on the battlefield.” He smiled and kissed Garen again.

But the thought gave Garen pause, evident in his lack of response; Darius bit Garen's lip.

“Don't you dare start thinking of going easy on me. I won't have you swap one dependency for another.”

Garen kissed him now, pushing Darius back and towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the bed, Darius sat and pulled Garen on top of him. They kissed until Garen pushed Darius on to his back; Darius gave him a cautious eye. Garen undid his pants and Darius lifted his hips and allowed him to take them off of him. Darius pulled off his own shirt and Garen did the same. Then Garen put himself between Darius' legs and took his dick into his mouth.

“Garen?” Darius asked with a gasp.

But Garen did not respond, sucking Darius while bobbing his head. With each movement, he took Darius deeper and deeper into his throat. Darius couldn't help but moan; Garen was very talented at this indeed.

“Garen-” Darius didn't warn him before he came, but Garen swallowed his load without a word. He scooted back and looked Darius in the eye.

“Tell me you'd be happy if I were dead.”

“Only if I'm the one who killed you.”

 

It wasn't even a month later that Garen was suiting up to march to battle with Demacia. Noxus forces had begun to push across the Howling Marsh, and Garen's platoon was to meet them there and stop their operations. His strategy had Demacia using the Serpentine river heading down, then push from behind the Noxus forces to fight with water before them and Demacian soldiers behind them. That area was heavily forested, so the element of surprise would likely be on their side.

And everything went pretty much perfectly according to plan. The Noxus soldiers took to the ambush with glee though, immediately hacking down the first line of Demacian's. Garen's mind when into overdrive, giving commands and fending off Noxian soldiers at the same time.

Soon it was evident the two armies were evenly matched, but Garen knew Demacian reinforcements were right behind his original team. It was at that moment that he spotted Darius to his right, about to finish off a Demacian soldier. Garen dived over, parrying the axe with his sword. The man below him crawled backwards on his hands to get away.

They began to battle as they usually did on the Rift. Darius swinging heavily, Garen parrying with his Judgment strike. Things were evenly matched until suddenly a Demacian soldier came flying from Garen's left, taking him down with the flung man at the same time.

A Noxian was across the field laughing at his successful throw; he charged forward to finish off Garen. Darius killed the man in one swing of his axe.

They stared at each other a minute, Darius turning away and falling back with the rest of his men. The field was practically empty at this point besides the injured and dying; Demacian reinforcements could already be heard in the distance. The battle was over; Demacia had won.

 

It was some days later, after Garen had visited Demacian healers and debriefed his superiors, that Garen got the chance to process all that had happened. The Demacian leaders were immensely pleased with his success. Jarvan himself pinned his medal to him, purposefully stabbing him with the pin; his disgust was evident on his face. Garen kept his face perfectly neutral throughout all.

Back in his room though, he kept flashing back to the battlefield. He had enjoyed himself while fighting Darius and he'd really truly wanted to defeat the man. But then how the fight had ended...

Garen was horrified. Darius had killed an allied soldier. If someone had seen it, no doubt he would be tried for treason.

While dealing with his thoughts, he heard a knock at the door. Garen let Darius in, stepping to the side away from Darius a bit as the door closed.

Darius crossed the space and hoisted Garen up by the collar.

“It didn't mean anything,” He growled.

“You killed an ally.”

Darius laughed, “There's no such thing in Noxus.” He released Garen, who caught himself and took an instinctual step back once more.

“You had your opportunity.”

“It wasn't our fight anymore.”

“If you had been a Demacian soldier, we would have tried you for treason.”

Darius squared his shoulders, then stepped towards Garen, using his hands to slam him up against the wall.

“I'm lucky I'm not a Demacian then, aren't I, Garen?” He kissed him forcefully. Garen kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Darius pushed his body against Garen's.

“This wasn't supposed to mean anything...” Garen whispered after the kiss.

“It doesn't,” Darius ground out.

“We've made a mistake.”

“You want out of this, say so right now. I'll walk out of that door and your troubles are all solved.”

Garen searched his face for a moment, looking for some fault in Darius' words; Darius pupils were dilated in anger and passion. “But that's just it, you initiated this. You wanted this. You chose me, not the other way around...”

Darius kissed him again, cutting him off.

“Keep your enemies closer,” Darius whispered after.

Garen pushed him back with the next kiss, the two trying to take each others' clothes off as fast as possible. They wrestled and stripped one another, until this time Darius pushed Garen down into the bed. Garen had purchased lube and now kept in the drawer near the bed; Darius grabbed it, keeping Garen on his stomach with his other hand.

He spread his legs wide and prepped him hurriedly. Then he poured lube on his own penis, before grabbing Garen's hips and bringing him up onto his knees and entering him.

“A-ahh!” Garen cried out, grasping the sheets frantically in pleasure. He bit back the next moan as Darius began to thrust.

“Let me hear you, Garen,” He quickened his pace.

“Oh, I-I...”

“Garen, say my name.”

“D-Darius. Darius. Darius!” Darius slammed into Garen harder and harder until he came. Then he pulled out and rolled Garen over, dropping between his legs to give him head.

“D-Darius-” Garen's voice more and more strained with each movement of Darius' mouth. “I-I'm coming-”

Darius sucked on him hard as Garen came, Garen gasping in pleasure. Darius swallowed Garen's load, then laid on top of him and kissed him.

“I...” Garen began after the kiss ended.

Darius covered Garen's mouth with his hand. “I don't care what the ending of that sentence is, don't say it. Don't ever say it.”

Garen's eyes darkened ever so slightly.

“Tell me it isn't true, then. Tell me you don't care about me and convince me of it.”

Darius sneered, true fury crossing his face. He rolled off and dressed, leaving moments later.

 

The next time they met, it was on the Rift. They slaughtered each other without exchanging any words. Garen's team won, and he stood over Darius' dying body as the Nexus was destroyed, his sword still piercing Darius' body.

“Is this what you want?”

Darius did not reply.

 

Garen went to Darius' room and knocked with his full might. He knocked several times, before Darius threw the door open. Garen marched right inside and kissed Darius.

“I don't care about you,” Garen said.

“Say it again.”

“I don't care about you,” Garen repeated, kissing him once again with more force.

“Say it while I fuck you.”

“None of it matters, Darius, you're just scum.” Darius tensed for a fight.

“You sure you aren't a masochist, Garen? Cause if you goaded on Jarvan like this, I think I could understand why he beat you within an inch of your life.”

“It doesn't matter. None of it matters.”

Darius growled, hoisting Garen up and tossing him across the room and onto the bed.

“Do you want me to hit you, Garen? Is that what you want?”

“It doesn't matter!” Garen screamed, his entire body tense for a fight. “I don't want this anymore... I can't...”

“No, stop.”

“You save my life, you fuck me for months, you save my life again, and then you expect me to believe this just means nothing to you...”

“This can't mean anything. Neither of us will come out better for this to start meaning something.”

Garen grabbed Darius by the collar now, bringing him eye-to-eye.

“It means something. You say it,” Garen demanded.

Darius grabbed Garen's wrists and forced him to let go; he held on even as Garen let go. Garen didn't look away from his face.

“Say it means something.”  
Darius shook his head, “I can't.”

Garen pulled him on top of him on the bed. Garen pulled Darius' clothes off of him as Darius did the same to him. Darius prepped Garen before himself, then with Garen on his back, pulled his hips up and Darius stood. He entered Garen and pounded into him while pumping his dick.

“G-Garen,” Darius cried as he came, Garen seconds behind him. His cum landed just below his chin.

Darius pulled out slowly and let Garen fall to the bed. Garen was flush, mouth slightly parted, staring into Darius' eyes. He mouthed the words he was not allowed to say.

“I can't love you, Garen. This story doesn't end well for either of us.”

Garen turned his head away and closed his eyes.

 

Garen awoke early, showered and dressed slowly. Darius watched him, one knee over the side of the bed, the other under his chin.

“You won't come back, will you?”

“No, Darius.”

“It's the right choice, you know.”

Garen furled his eyebrows and scoffed. “You're definitely the one to tell me what's right and wrong.”

Darius stood, still naked, and looked Garen up and down.

“This is who you need to be.”

Garen crossed the room and pulled Darius into a long kiss.

“I won't say it, because you don't want to hear it, so it doesn't matter.”

“Tell yourself that until you believe it.”

“No, Darius. You tell yourself that until you believe it,” Garen turned and left the room.

 

Several months passed and the unthinkable happened. The War Institute banned any warring activities outside of their fabricated matches. No magic battles, no physical battles, no tolerance. Any city-state that broke these rules would be barred from trade post-haste; in short, it would be a death sentence.

Noxus flew into riots, but they were quickly silenced by their military. Garen accepted his dismissal with grace; it was easy enough to accept when it happened to everyone at once. Jarvan was inconsolable at being point-blank told he would never get his revenge like he wanted. He vowed to participate in the League until his dying day.

Garen made no such vow; he would participate in the League until he tired of it, nothing more.

Days after the announcement there was a knock at his door. Lux was rocking back and forth on her heels. She straightened up as he opened the door.

“You doing okay with the news? I mean, you're kind of out of a job now.”

“Now I have all the free time in the world to pursue my hobbies,” Garen said with a laugh. Lux laughed along with him, then eyed him in curiosity.

“What are your hobbies?”

Garen rolled his eyes. “I'm fucked. I have no idea what I'll do now.”

“Why not go exploring or something?”

“That's Ezreal's hobby.”

“It's not like he has exclusive rights to it, you know.”

“Lux. The War Institute is now my full-time career. I mean, it kind of was already, but now it's for sure. I'm not needed anywhere else.”

Lux used a hand to rub Garen's hair. “Well, listen dork. There's an opening at the college and I've already put in a good word for you. If you're interested, just swing by the office and let them know.”

“What?”

“I told them you could teach self-defense and basic sword skills. Just because no one is directly at war, doesn't mean war stops happening. The War Institute will need Champions to replace us when we kill over.”

Garen pulled her into a hug and spun her around the room. “You are truly the best sister in the world,” He said as he put her down.

“Oh, I'm aware,” She got on tiptoes and patted him on the head. “I only want my brother happy. So, go fix your other problem, too.”

“Which other problem?”

“The one you didn't tell me about, but I figured out. No one can say anything against it now.”

The realization washed over Garen.

“This is why I'm the smart one,” Lux said with a laugh.

 

That night, Garen knocked on Darius' door; it swung open a minute later. They stood eye-to-eye for a minute.

“You came here, Garen, so if you-”

“I love you,” Garen said.

“I'm a bad choice,” Darius replied, but he stepped aside to let Garen enter.

The door closed.

“What about you?”

“Garen, I won't say-”

“No, say it. Say you feel the same, or I'm leaving and I swear to every God over Runeterra, you will never see me again except on the Rift.”

Darius crossed his arms and glared down at Garen.

Garen shook his head in frustration and turned to leave; Darius caught his wrist.

“Don't go.”

“I can't stay. I can't give my body to you and not my heart. You can either have all of me, or none.”

“Garen,” Darius tugged on his arm painfully, making him turn around. “I-”

“Say it.”

Darius whispered the words; Garen kissed him in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic... This fic refused to get out of my mind for days, so you get a second chapter. Hope it's okay, haha

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. I've written two stories for this couple now. (I never expected to ship these two then a friend brought it up and... Oops?) Hopefully you like it and thanks for stopping by.


End file.
